


Anywhere

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finally took the ring off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

”So you really are leaving.”

Michiru turned around to see Setsuna leaning against the doorframe.

“How did you get in?” she asked, moving her focus back to packing. She picked up two shirts before choosing one, discarding the other to a growing pile of rejected clothes.

“That doesn’t matter. What’s important is that you’re leaving without telling anyone,” Setsuna pointed out. She walked over to where Michiru was folding clothes into a suitcase and sat down on the bed.

“I told you,” Michiru said, keeping her voice casual, as if she was talking about what she would have for lunch instead of running away.

“You told me because you’ll need my help with the divorce papers,” Setsuna sighed.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.” Michiru was careful not to look at her friend.

“It’s all right. I am your friend, and I want you to be happy. I’ll help you any way I can,” Setsuna promised.

“Thank you. I’ll contact you as soon as I know where I’ll be staying,” Michiru said, finally looking up at Setsuna. For a brief second they stared at each other, trying to say things words couldn’t tell.

“You do know that you might have to eventually come back to sort things out, don’t you?” Setsuna asked. She saw Michiru biting her lip and looking away.

“I know. But right now I just need to-“

“Have a dramatic exit?” Setsuna suggested with a smile.

“Yes.”

“Haruka would be proud,” Setsuna laughed, but Michiru turned her back to her and pretended to be very interested in the insides of her almost empty closet.

“I just need to leave and remind myself that this is good for me. If I stay, people will try to talk me out of this, and I fear that I might not be able to leave,” Michiru explained. Setsuna stood up and walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I understand,” she said. Michiru turned around and hugged her.

“Thank you.”

“Do you need any help with packing?” Setsuna asked as she finally let go.

“No, thank you, I’m almost finished. I would like to be alone for a while, if you do not mind,” Michiru said. Setsuna nodded and walked over to the door.

“Of course. Call me if you need anything,” she said.

“I will. Goodbye, Setsuna,” Michiru replied. A brief smile appeared on her lips.

“Goodbye.”

* * *

 

After Setsuna had left, Michiru finished packing. She put the rest of her clothes back into the closet, not wanting to leave a mess behind. Once that was done, she reached under the mattress and pulled out a letter she had written a few days ago, just in case. She turned it around in her hands before opening it. She read it three times, making sure that every sentence was worded correctly, that every word was on its right place. She placed the letter back inside the envelope.

Michiru walked through the whole house, looking for the perfect place to leave the letter. The living room felt too public. The kitchen was too cold. Leaving the letter in the bedroom would be too rude, since that room was the perfect representation of everything that was wrong with this marriage. Eventually Michiru decided to leave the letter in the office. It was a room she rarely visited, which was why it felt a good place. It wasn’t too personal, but it was a private room. Michiru moved aside a book that had been left on the desk before carefully setting down the letter. There was only one thing to do now.

She finally took the ring off. As soon as it slipped off of her finger, Michiru felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. She placed the ring on top of the envelope. She had never felt so free.

* * *

 

Haruka leaned her head against the window, praying in her mind that the train wouldn’t leave for another five minutes. She knew it was useless, so she watched as the train started to slowly move away from the platform. She sighed and closed her eyes.

“Excuse me, can I sit here?” a voice asked. Haruka opened her eyes and looked up.

“Michiru. You came,” she said, her voice coming out as a quiet whisper.

“Of course I came,” Michiru replied. She sat down on the seat across from Haruka.

“I can’t believe you would actually leave everything for me. I know I don’t have a lot to offer, but I promise that I will-“

“Haruka. It’s all right,” Michiru said, pressing her finger against Haruka’s lips.

“Yeah. I guess so,” Haruka sighed and took Michiru’s hand into hers, “So what did you tell him?”

“Nothing. I just left a letter. It was easier that way,” Michiru explained, looking down at their joined hands. Haruka’s thumb was rubbing the finger where a ring had been less than two hours ago.

“When do you think your divorce will come into effect?” Haruka asked.

“I’m not sure. Setsuna promised to help with that. But you shouldn’t worry about it. I’m with you now,” Michiru said with a smile. Haruka didn’t look convinced.

“But you’re still legally married,” she sighed.

“That’s all this marriage has ever been, Haruka. Just a piece of paper to please my family. I never loved him and I know for a fact that he never had any feelings towards me. The only reason we kept this façade this long was to keep our families happy. I’m doing us both a favor by leaving,” Michiru explained. She stood up and sat down on Haruka’s lap. It was a good thing that they were the only passengers on this part of the train.

“Your family will hate you for this. All because of me. I’m sorry,” Haruka said, looking away.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. My family will get over it eventually. If I had stayed, I would have been living a lie for the rest of my life. With you, I have a chance to be happy,” Michiru explained. She placed her hand on Haruka’s cheek and smiled. Haruka leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Michiru’s lips.

“I love you,” she whispered. Michiru’s smile widened and she leaned her head against Haruka’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, staring outside and looking at the views passing by. Eventually Michiru broke the silence.

“So where are we going?”

“I don’t know yet. Let’s just go wherever this train is going. Then we’ll take another one somewhere else. And then another one. We’ll keep going until we find a place to stay in. It could be anywhere,” Haruka said, burying her fingers into Michiru’s hair.

“Anywhere. I like the sound of that,” Michiru said. She closed her eyes and focused on listening to Haruka’s steady heartbeat. Anywhere would be fine as long as they could be together.


End file.
